Friends and Foes
by Justine B
Summary: When the fleet is brimming with so many forms of betrayal, it’s hard to know who the enemy really is. AdamaRoslin and SixGaius. Takes place immediately after the events in Crossroads Part 2 3x20.


Title: Friends and Foes

Author: Justine

Rating: M

Genre: drama, romance

Pairings: Adama/Roslin, brief Six/Gaius

Spoilers: Crossroads Parts 1&2

Disclaimer: I highly doubt a person who owned these lovely things would be sitting in their computer chair writing fanfiction.

Summary: When the fleet is brimming with so many forms of betrayal, it's hard to know who the enemy really is.

A/N: I've been dying to write a post Crossroads fic with my own takes on different elements of the story. The beginning moves pretty quickly, so I apologize for any confusion. This will eventually develop mostly into an A/R romance, but for now, I have to clear up some things. Also, please charge any mistakes to my head and not to my heart, because I was too lazy to have this part beta-ed. Enjoy!

-----

**Friends and Foes**

**By Justine**

**Part 1/?**

----- **  
**

"_Hera!"_

_Three females stood. Two were Cylons, one was human. Whatever differences they shared, physically and emotionally, they were bound—united—by the same destiny._

----- _  
_

He had commanded that all nuclear weapons be armed and loaded. All nuclear weapons then had been armed and loaded. Just like he'd commanded. All _four _nuclear weapons that were aboard the _Galactica_. And it was his command that would determine whether or not those nukes blasted the Cylons to another light year.

"Sir?" a petty officer question, awaiting orders.

"Mr. Gaeta, what's our status?"

"Sir, our pilots are getting eaten alive out there," Lt. Gaeta replied. "Vipers 2, 4, 5, 6, and 9 have all sustained heavy damages. 3 is unaccounted for right now."

"Hold your fire, officer." Adama braced himself against the board and studied the DRADIS screen carefully. "Mr. Gaeta, call the Vipers back in," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

"We're not going to win this way," Bill whispered under his breath. "We're going to regroup, then commence attacks under the cover of _Galactica_. We can hold these guys off until the FTL drives on all civilian ships are spooled up. We've done it before. Officer?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"After the Vipers are re-launched, I want one nuke fired. Is that clear? _One_ nuke, officer."

"Understood, Sir."

"Admiral? Viper 3 is requesting to be put through. It's Apollo," Dualla announced.

"Put him through," Adama said.

After a crackle of static and feed, Lee's frantic voice burst through the intercom.

"_Galactica_, this is Apollo. I have made contact with Kara Thrace. She's here. She's alive! She's…she's…she's helping us fight, says she knows the way to Earth. It's her, Dad," he added.

"Well I'll be," Saul said, astonished.

"That's impossible, Lee," Bill shouted back. "Clear your head. You yourself witnessed Kara's Viper being blown to smithereens."

"I…I know. But she's alive. Check the DRADIS contact adjacent to mine. She's really here."

"Bill," Laura said quietly, touching his arm for a brief second. She watched as hints of moisture pooled in his eyes. He met her gaze before returning his attention back to DRADIS. Not that he doubted his son's word, but flying next to Viper 3 was an unknown mark on the board.

"Mr. Gaeta, what's the status on our Vipers?"

"They're returning home, Sir."

"And the raiders?"

"They've ceased fire for the time being. Appears they're regrouping as well," Gaeta replied.

"We will continue with my orders as planned. The first nuke will be fired once Vipers have commenced attack. The second one will follow as Colonel Tigh orders," Bill explained.

"What?" Saul looked up.

Bill met the Colonel's steady gaze with one of his own. He'd already made up his mind.

"I," he stated, "am going out there. Colonel Tigh, you have the deck."

-----

_She gathered the child into her arms. She needed to protect her, would do so with her life if necessary. She held her tightly against her bosom, eyes frantically searching for an imminent threat. Both Sharon and Laura were running towards her, but not to harm Hera. They, also, were protecting the child. She gazed towards the balcony, her gaze falling upon five hooded figures. Despite their hidden identity, she knew very well who they were. The Final Five. It was no mystery. But these were no mere Cylons. Cylons, they were indeed, but they were holier in nature. God himself had sent them for a glorified purpose. Their actions would do nothing less than exalt him._

_Why, then, Caprica Six wondered as she clutched Hera tightly, did she fear them?_

----- _  
_

"_Husker_ Adama," she said with a smile.

Bill looked up to find Laura standing in the hatch, her arms folded across her chest as she watched him dress. He acknowledged her smile with one of his own.

"Madam President, surely you're needed in more dignified places right now," he said as he sat down to put on his boots.

"This is a military matter," she replied, still smiling. "I believe I'm not allowed to get involved."

"Indeed. But it's for the better," he joked.

"So, in that case, I suppose it's not my place to discourage you from going out there," Laura said, her smile dampening a bit.

"Not really, but I appreciate the concern."

He stood, his fingers grasping the zipper. On the way up, however, she interfered, gently moving his hand out of the way and replacing his fingers with her own. She zipped up his uniform, her hand lingering a little longer than necessary once the task was complete.

"Bill, I'm sorry about earlier. I was—"

"Don't," he interrupted, placing his finger on her lips. She gave it a gentle kiss before nodding. "You had a right to be upset. I'm the one who should be apologizing. We'd talked about our decisions regarding Baltar thoroughly in private; I broke my word to you, Laura."

"We should be permitted to make our own decisions, Bill. But," she said with a grin, "since an apology from you is quite a rarity, I'll accept it."

He chuckled before extending his arm. "Madame President, would you do the honors of escorting me to my ship?"

"I would," she said, wrapping her arm around his.

-----

_This child wasn't just any child, it was her daughter. The girl before her was the result of a miraculous conception that represented the love that she and Helo shared, and ultimately provided the first bridge between Cylons and humans._

_Fear manifested itself upon Caprica Six's face, and Sharon sensed it almost immediately. She followed her gaze to the balcony above them, where the Final Five stood. And for whatever reasons yet unknown, she feared them too._

----- _  
_

He climbed into the Viper, grunting when his muscles didn't cooperate as easily as they had many years ago. Hearing something crack, he silently doubted whether or not he still had the feel for piloting like he used to.

"You be careful out there," she reminded him, climbing the ladder so that they were nearly at eye level.

"Is that an order?"

She handed him his helmet, their hands lingering for a few moments. She was smiling, but her smile was full of sadness. She had remembered somebody once telling her that a Viper pilot already assumes they're dead when they step into the cockpit, ready for battle.

He smiled in return, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'll see you in a while?" he asked, his tone much like it had been two years ago, when she laid on what was almost her death bed.

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good luck, Admiral."

"Thank you, Madam President," he said, releasing her hand.

She stepped down and cleared the hazardous area and watched with folded arms and moist eyes. As the cockpit was sealed and his Viper slowly began to move, a tear rolled out of eye and down her cheek, and she prayed to the gods this wouldn't be the last time she saw him.

There was still so much to say.

-----

Laura returned to CIC. It seemed like the right place to be during an attack. Perhaps it would provide some sort of hope for the crew if their president chose to be present for such a fated battle between human and Cylon. Or maybe it was she who needed the hope.

She watched in anticipation on DRADIS as what had now been titled Viper 13 was launched from _Galactica_ for the first time in many years.

The first nuke was launched.

Suddenly a surge of pain seared through her, as it had a while earlier. She clutched her head in pain, doubling over and collapsing on the ground. Just as Tory was at her side, Galactica rumbled and shook.

"We've been hit!"

Tigh barked commands at the crew while Tory yelled for someone to send for Doc Cottle. Saul took a moment to kneel beside Tory and ask about the president's current condition.

"She's out cold," the aide replied, worry plastering itself to her face. "I…I don't understand!"

"What do you mean? Probably her cancer," Saul said. "Don't worry, Cottle is on his way."

"No, you…you don't understand," Tory replied, cradling Laura in her arms. "It's not the cancer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tigh shouted, barely able to hear himself over his crewmen and the tremors that shook the Battlestar.

Tory looked at him for a long moment, before returning her gaze back to the unconscious woman in her arms. She took a deep breath and looked back up.

"Colonel Tigh, the president does not have cancer."


End file.
